Parallel
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Momo Hinamori a choisi son capitaine. Rangiku Matsumoto a choisi le sien. Alors qu'elle reste assise au chevet d'un Hitsugaya Toushiro inconscient, elle se demande: est-elle différente de la jeune fille qui a trahi son Shiro-chan?


**Note de l'auteur** : C'est une fic courte qui se passe après qu'Hitsugaya Toushiro ait été mortellement blessé par Aizen Sousuke. C'est un POV de Rangiku pendant qu'elle reste au chevet de son capitaine pendant qu'il est inconscient, réfléchissant au choix qu'Hinamori Momo avait fait et au choix qu'elle elle-même avait fait. Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leur très estimé créateur. APPRÉCIEZ !

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à **Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn**. Je vais tenter de la traduire de mon mieux en espérant éviter les passages trop lourds, ce qui est un des problèmes de la traduction. J'espère que ça vous plaira comme cette histoire m'a plu.

**Information **:

**Taichou** – le terme japonais pour 'capitaine'.

**Soutaichou** – le terme japonais pour 'général'.

**Reiatsu** – le terme japonais pour 'l'aura' ou la 'puissance'. Il est utilisé pour faire référence à la force spirituelle du Shinigami.

**Zanpakuto** - l'épée que porte un Shinigami. (Ndt : C'est une partie de l'âme du Shinigami)

**- chan** - le suffixe attaché à la fin d'un nom pour marquer l'attachement ou pour en faire un surnom, ex : Shiro-chan (ndt : le –chan est normalement utiliser pour les filles ou pour les jeunes enfants, ce qui explique que Toshiro n'aime pas trop )

--

**Parallel**

**Parallèle**

--

Un énorme vacarme, fait d'une série de bruits entremêlés, pénétra dans le silence de la pièce comme un couteau dans le beurre. Alors que Rangiku entrait, ses pas hésitants effleurant à peine le sol dans un léger grincement, la porte derrière elle glissa pour se refermer, étouffant les bruits familiers de l'activité des membres de la quatrième Division se hâtant de soigner et réconforter au mieux leurs patients. Sa respiration s'accéléra, lui comprimant la poitrine, éclatant en elle en petites bouffées, le silence l'accablant et la faisant suffoquer, comme le silence glacial, désespérant et vide d'un tombeau.

Mais cette comparaison morbide fut bannie de son esprit dès qu'elle arriva à son but. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la façon dont cette image s'ajustait à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Surtout pas alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps immobile installé sur un lit contre un mur éloigné. Avec des mouvements saccadés, les doigts crispés, elle s'assit sur une chaise, oubliant la grâce dont elle se vantait habituellement, ne pouvant dire si son attitude provenait de la douleur physique ou de l'angoisse qui l'étouffait. Ses boucliers s'étaient émiettés, la brisant intérieurement avant de la briser complètement.

Elle lui prit la main, si petite et fragile dans la sienne, sursautant légèrement au manque de chaleur se dégageant de la peau. Manque de chaleur cependant incomparable à la terreur glacée qui lui transperça le coeur lorsqu'elle s'aperçu à quel point la température actuelle de la peau lui paraissait glacée. Sa température habituelle lui paraissant soudain bien chaude. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant son courage, mais même ça ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux lorsque son regard désespéré revenait sur _son_ visage.

Car Hitsugaya Toushirou, normalement si actif, si alerte, si vivant, était maintenant allongé silencieux, immobile et perdu dans un monde dont lui seul avait la clé. La main fine de Rangiku chassa une mèche de cheveux d'un blanc pur qui s'était posée sur les yeux fermés de son capitaine. Elle glissa ses doigts sur les paupières où elle pourrait entr'apercevoir les ombres de ses orbes vertes, hésitant par moment et ralentissant ses gestes. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment ternes et vidés de leur habituel éclat ils devaient être. Tout comme ils l'avaient été quand elle avait placé la tête de son capitaine sur ses genoux alors que ses pleurs la faisaient suffoquer lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Son visage, habituellement d'un teint qui le faisait paraître juste en bonne santé était pâle, d'une pâleur si fantomatique que même les bandages entourant son corps mince semblaient ternes en comparaison, tachés comme ils l'étaient de son propre sang.

Le lit semblait gigantesque autour de lui. Si elle avait toujours aimé taquiner son capitaine à propos de sa petite taille, il ne lui avait jamais paru si petit, fragile et délicat. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme une personne vulnérable ni même comme un enfant. Pourtant, c'était l'impression qui lui venait alors qu'elle le regardait à présent. Enveloppé dans des bandages et recouvert de lourdes couvertures qui s'emblait l'ensevelir, comme si la protection qu'elles lui apportaient allait tout simplement disparaître au moment où elles relâcheraient leur étreinte. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui se serait enfuit et cacher en ayant cru entendre un monstre. Un enfant se réconfortant dans les bras de la Mort qui lui aurait promis de le protéger contre les blessures physiques et les angoisses émotionnelles, détruisant ses craintes et préservant son innocence. Rangiku laissa sa main se poser sur la poitrine recouverte de bandages, voulant tout simplement sentir le rythme cardiaque pulser sous sa paume hypersensible. Peu importe qu'il soit lent, peu importe qu'il soit faible, il fallait juste convaincre son cœur et son esprit qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté.

Tout du moins, pas encore.

Car alors même que les petits signe vitaux l'empêchaient de sombrer dans le désespoir,elle savait grandir petit à petit en elle, avec un désir brûlant, une flamme sombre qui pourrait bien devenir mortelle, menaçant de la brûler, de la détruire de l'intérieur. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, ni après que toutes les techniques possibles aient été utilisées sur lui, ni après qu'Unohana-taichou ne se soit presque évanouie d'avoir trop utilisé son reiatsu pour le soigner. Il se retrouvait bloqué entre deux états, sans que l'on sache si ce serait la mort ou la vie qui vaincrai. Rangiku craignait que l'esprit de son capitaine n'abandonne le combat avant son corps et qu'il ne disparaisse, le monde des ténèbres le rappelant à lui pour un sommeil qui ne connaîtrait jamais de fin.

Il avait dû faire face à un piège. La lame avait été enduite d'un poison si mortel qu'il détruisit son esprit de l'intérieur au moment même où il puisait dans ses dernières forces pour protéger les personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Rangiku ne pouvait désormais que prier pour que sa générosité ne soit pas le dernier poids qui ne brise son esprit, à jamais. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa volonté à toute épreuve lui permette de supporter le poids de ses fardeaux, qu'il sentait la présence de ceux qui attendaient son retour dans le monde de la lumière. Elle ne pouvait que croire en lui.

Et, croire en lui, elle le faisait. En effet, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Elle avait choisi de croire en lui quand elle avait dû faire face à l'horrible décision de diriger son Zanpakuto sur son ami d'enfance, une personne qu'elle avait aimé du plus profond de son être, Ichimaru Gin.

Elle avait choisi de croire en son capitaine au moment même où elle avait vu au-delà du masque de froide nonchalance de son ami, excusable par leur amitié, qui cachait jusqu'alors sa profonde attirance pour la couleur vermeil. Un rouge aussi coupable que le sang de son capitaine s'écoulant du corps brisé qu'elle avait été la première à découvrir. Elle avait choisi de croire en son capitaine, en ses paroles qui décrivaient son ami d'enfance comme étant un traître, croire en la façon dont-il avait trahi la Soul Society, dont-il l'avait trahi elle. Et, de la même façon qu'elle avait choisi de croire en Hitsugaya Toushiro, elle choisissait à présent de croire en lui, en son implacable détermination qui le faisait refuser la mort, même dans les pires des tempêtes et vents déchaînés, en son inébranlable volonté qui avait toujours était son principal trait de caractère, le fondement de ce qui faisait de lui Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Elle avait choisi son capitaine…

… Tout comme Gin a choisi le sien.

Rangiku ne saura sans doute jamais pourquoi Gin avait choisi Aizen Sousuke plutôt qu'elle. Mais, une partie d'elle, la petite part sombre cachée en elle-même, l'âme sœur des propres ténèbres de Gin, cette même partie qui avait conduit son instinct à avoir confiance en lui insistait sur le fait que Gin n'avait pas choisi Aizen plutôt qu'elle. Que sa situation était totalement différente de la sienne.

Gin n'était pas un subordonné, il ne le serait jamais. Il était trop indépendant, trop autonome, trop distant et trop paranoïaque pour un jour être entièrement liée à une autre personne que lui-même. Rangiku ne le savait que trop bien. Elle avait autrefois tenté de se lier à lui pour être la seule personne avec laquelle il se serait lié. Elle avait eu besoin de lui comme il n'aurait jamais besoin de personne, pas même d'elle. Il avait uniquement besoin de liberté, la liberté d'agir comme bon lui plaisait, la liberté d'être simplement. S'engager lui serait aussi mortelle que se suicider. Pour son esprit libre ce serait uniquement une mort lente et douloureuse en esclavage, aucune question d'amour ou de loyauté.

Pourtant, Aizen était parvenu à l'approcher, à l'attirer vers lui, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, dans idée qu'il se faisait des choses. Cette seule pensée tournait encore et encore dans son esprit, un petit chuchotement insinuant le doute. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, Rangiku savait qu'en fin de compte, Gin n'avait pas choisi entre elle et Aizen, il a simplement choisi entre elle et lui-même. Le fait restait que bien qu'il ait suivi Aizen, il avait juste suivi son instinct de survie, sa fascination perverse et ses propres aspirations. Il avait donné sa réponse à ses propres questions. Cela ne soulageait pas tous les doutes de Rangiku. Ce n'était certainement pas blessant qu'après tout ce temps, elle ne puisse toujours pas le convaincre qu'elle ne se lirait jamais à lui, pas alors que désormais elle le connaissait mieux.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il serait libre avec elle, libre de lui apporter son amitié et libre de lui montrer son amour. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait sa liberté tout comme lui. Cette solution ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il lui permettait de penser, avec un soulagement coupable que, même si Gin l'avait quitté, il l'avait quitté pour lui-même et non à cause d'Aizen qui, bien qu'étant son meilleur ami, ne pourrait jamais le posséder, jamais le clamer comme sien.

Pas comme il possédait Hinamori Momo.

La simple pensée de la jeune vice capitaine mit Rangiku dans une rage folle, une rage d'une puissance aveuglante, si brûlante qu'elle prit le pas sur son désespoir. Alors qu'autrefois elle éprouvait de la tendresse pour Momo, lui apportant l'affection due à une sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, Rangiku n'arrivait désormais plus à éprouver de tels sentiments en sa présence. C'était à cause de la jeune fille que son capitaine était maintenant alité, mourant physiquement d'un coup qu'elle lui avait porté par mégarde avec le Zanpakuto d'Aizen, périssant mentalement d'un coup elle lui avait délibérément porté en le trahissant, en ignorant l'affection qu'il lui portait, en brisant le lien qui les unissait. Y préférant les promesses vides de son traître de capitaine, Aizen Sousuke. Momo avait cru les mots écrits sur une simple feuille de papier que Rangiku lui avait apporté à la demande de Toushiro plutôt que Toushiro lui-même.

C'était un véritable coup du sort qu'en tentant de réconforter Momo son capitaine lui ait livré une arme meurtrière qu'elle utiliserait au cours de leur combat – les derniers mots d'Aizen ainsi que la dernière preuve de son emprise sur l'âme de Momo. Son emprise sur elle était si parfaite que Momo s'était elle-même perdue en recherchant son approbation même dans sa mort, en désirant se venger de celui qui lui avait prétendument prit la vie, celui qui l'aurait emmené loin d'elle. Elle s'était évadée de prison, une marionnette rendue forte par la force de son maître, et pointé son Zanpakuto contre son ami d'enfance. Le nouveau lien qu'elle partageait avec Aizen était tel une sangsue, un monstre parasite qui dévorait tous les autres liens, cherchant à les détruire jusqu'au dernier, en particulier le lien l'unissant à Toushiro, sa plus forte connexion à la liberté.

Et, il avait presque réussi. Au moment où Momo avait dirigé son arme contre Toushiro, A ce moment là elle avait choisi de croire en Aizen plutôt que son Shiro-chan. Elle avait effectivement brisé le lien entre eux, du moins de son côté. Désormais, seul un simple et fragile fil rouge les reliait, là où autrefois se trouvait un lien d'amour forgé par le destin, renforcé par le temps, tempéré par les flammes de la destinée. Momo n'avait pas entièrement réussi, Aizen n'avait pas entièrement réussi à briser leur lien tout simplement parce que Toushiro avait refusé de le laisser se rompre, le retenant avec la force de son entêtement et de son amour. Il avait refusé de la laisser devenir une poupée vivante, la retenant résolument malgré les blessures infligées à son corps. Il avait refusé de la laisser se perdre pour un masque de fausses émotions et des promesses vides de sens. Résolu et n'ayant aucune hésitation à protéger cette parcelle d'âme qu'il tenait entre ses mains, s'y cramponnant solidement comme s'il avait vu ces fragments glisser entre ses doigts tel des grains de sable, alors même que des lames de rasoir lacéraient son cœur et son âme d'une incroyable angoisse. C'était uniquement grâce à Toushiro que Momo Hinamori possédait encore une étincelle de sa propre personnalité et de son esprit. C'était uniquement grâce à son Shiro-chan qu'une partie d'elle restait Momo-Au-Lit-Mouillé.

Mais, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Rangiku ne haïssait pas Momo pour ça. Bien sûr, elle était vraiment en colère et folle furieuse, brûlant de tant de colère que les profondeurs de son être bouillonnaient face au geste de Momo qui avait blessé son capitaine. Le faisant passer du capitaine confiant en ses capacités à un enfant vulnérable qui avait été si souvent caché derrière un masque. Mais, elle ne haïssait pas la jeune fille pour ça. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle haïr Momo pour avoir choisi Aizen plutôt que Toushiro alors qu'elle avait elle-même choisi Toushiro à la place de Gin?

Tout comme le choix de Gin avait était totalement différente du sien, la décision de Momo était terriblement similaire à la sienne. Momo avait choisi son capitaine. Rangiku avait choisi le sien. Haïr la jeune fille aurait été la plus grande forme d'hypocrisie possible. Elles avaient toutes deux fait le même choix, le choix d'un officier supérieur à un ami d'enfance. Pourtant, Rangiku avait eut un mouvement de recul en apprennent qu'elle était comme Momo, craignant et totalement terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir pu prendre le même chemin que Momo.

La plupart des Shinigamis tentaient de la rassurer, lui disant que Momo et elle n'étaient pas pareil, qu'elles n'étaient que très peu semblable bien que leurs situations soient similaires. Aizen était un traître. Toushiro ne l'était pas. Mais, cela mettait en évidence une autre question: Rangiku aurait-elle encore choisi Toshiro s'il avait été le traître ? Aurait-elle trahi Soul Society avec lui, l'aurait-elle à nouveau choisi plutôt que Gin? L'aurait-elle fait?

Il lui vient à l'esprit une réalisation horrible, Rangiku ne savait pas. Le plus horrible encore était la sensation de froid qui la prenait au creux de l'estomac quand à chaque fois qu'elle se reposait cette question, sa réponse se trouvait être un hésitant ''oui''. Oui, elle aurait trahi la Soul Society. Oui, elle se serait retournée contre Gin. Oui, elle aurait une fois de plus combattu pour son capitaine, aux côtés de son capitaine, si cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas à diriger son Zanpakuto contre Toshiro. Oui, elle aurait à nouveau choisir son capitaine.

Comment cela pourrait-il la différencier d'Hinamori Momo?

Si seulement Toushiro pouvait en ce moment entendre ses pensées, il se moquerait d'elle. Rangiku, pareille que Momo? Jamais. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire. Il aurait protesté, sans doute encore plus horrifié qu'elle par ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. Momo était travailleuse et un vice capitaine dévouée, réputée pour son caractère calme, sa dévotion absolue et l'admiration qu'elle avait portait pour son capitaine dès la seconde où elle avait obtenu le titre de lieutenant. Rangiku de l'autre côté était paresseuse et agaçante, n'hésitant pas à fuir les formulaires, réputée pour sa nature flamboyante et flirteuse, son amour pour le plaisir et les alcools, et pour avoir tenté de tuer son propre capitaine.

Oui, même s'il s'agissait d'un événement oublié depuis longtemps, effacé du cœur et de l'esprit de tout Shinigami, c'était inscrit dans son existence, intégré dans son coeur. Car, avant Hitsugaya taichou, il y avait eu Ritsuishi-taichou.

Ritsuishi-taichou avait été un capitaine très aimé dans la dixième division, en particulier par son vice capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku. Il avait été l'incarnation même d'un bon capitaine, compatissant envers les douleurs et les besoins des membres de sa division et protecteur envers eux et son vice capitaine. Il leur était consacrée, travaillent d'arrache-pied mais toujours épris de plaisir, respecté par tous, y compris des autres capitaines. Il a été l'un des plus qualifiés et aux yeux de Rangiku, le meilleur capitaine qu'un vice capitaine puisse désirer.

Puis, il est mort, tué au combat, sa vie honorable et un noble sacrifice pour défendre sa bien-aimée Soul Society, sa division bien-aimée. Rangiku en fut affligée. Prise de douleur pour la mort de son capitaine, le vide la remplissait là où en elle la chaleur avait précédemment résidée. Dans ces sombres temps de guerre, les Shinigamis tombaient tel les feuilles en automne et la mort n'était plus redoutée, elle était attendue.

Ainsi, la dixième division a été laissée sans un capitaine, avec Rangiku à sa tête, aidé par le troisième officier, jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto-Soutaichou ait, sans cérémonie, intégré un certain prodige aux cheveux blancs parmi eux en temps que capitaine, un certain possesseur du Zanpakuto de glace connu sous le nom d'Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Avec leurs rangs maigrissant et ayant atteins leurs limites, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accepter leur nouveau capitaine. Ils avaient besoin de sa force, même s'ils n'en voulaient pas. Ils avaient besoin de lui, même s'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui pour faire face au cours des bataille. Et, surtout, Rangiku n'avait pas confiance en lui pour se préoccuper de la division pendant la bataille, et c'est pourquoi elle l'avait presque tué.

La plupart des gens diront que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle agissait simplement avec la meilleure des intentions, la protection de ses subordonnés. La plupart des gens diront qu'elle devrait oublier cette histoire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais, Rangiku savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

Hitsugaya-taichou lui avait donné un ordre, lui avait ordonner de rester cachée pendant que lui-même tenterait de tuer un Hollow qui retenait un membre de leur division. Rangiku n'avait pas obéi, aveuglée et totalement sous l'influence de rumeurs courant sur la nature impitoyable d'Hitsugaya-taichou, sur sa volonté de sacrifier un subordonné si cela lui permettait d'accomplir une mission. Elle s'était délibérément rebellée contre lui, chargeant témérairement dans une situation qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle s'était elle-même mis en danger, ainsi que ses subalternes et plus important encore, son capitaine. Juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Et, il avait payé pour son erreur. Le Hollow s'était tourné vers elle, bien trop fort pour elle, voyant en Rangiku une proie à sa portée. Elle aurait été tuée, détruite, sa vie arrachée si Hitsugaya-taichou ne s'était pas interposé entre elle et son prédateur, utilisant son propre corps comme bouclier pour la protéger.

Leur mission était un succès et ce jour-là leur seul point critique: leur propre capitaine était grièvement blessé.

Ce souvenir n'était pas très plaisant mais la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eut par la suite ainsi que la trêve qui s'était instaurée était un trésor dans sa mémoire. Et, il avait été bien meilleur que ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Car derrière sa nature glacée se cachait une passion ardente, un instinct de protection pour sa division qui restait jusqu'à présent inégalée, même par Ritsuishi-taichou. Sa compassion et sa bonté, que beaucoup croyaient inexistante, étaient des sentiments auxquelles seule Rangiku avait eut droit dans la sécurité de leur bureau. Son infinie patience avec elle alors qu'elle faisait face à sa douleur, son obstination à la soutenir lorsqu'il raccompagnait nuit après nuit sa partenaire endormie par les bouteilles de saké vidées étaient tant de choses qu'elle aimait et chérissait en lui. Il était probablement le seul capitaine qui accepterait de tolérer ses particularités actuelles, allant même jusqu'à terminer ses formulaires, peu importe à quel point il se plaignait de sa paresse. Son soutien et sa protection alors même qu'il débutait lui apportèrent le respect de ses supérieurs.

Car ce que Toushiro voulait n'était pas un vice capitaine qui suivrait aveuglément chacun de ses ordres, qui s'inclinerait devant chacun de ses désirs. Il voulait un vice capitaine qui ait sa propre personnalité, quelqu'un qui prendrait ses propres décisions, qui pourrait le corriger s'il tournait mal. Il voulait un vice capitaine qui ne soit pas seulement fiable dans le bureau mais aussi sur le champ de bataille.

Et, c'était tous ce qu'il lui demandait.

Toushiro remplirait tous les formulaires du monde, tolérerait toutes les moqueries que l'on pouvait faire au sujet de sa taille s'il pouvait en échange avoir un vice capitaine envers lequel il puisse avoir confiance pour surveiller sa division, surveiller ses arrières lorsqu'il qu'il chargeait imprudemment au cœur des batailles comme les capitaines devaient souvent le faire. Et, Rangiku pouvait lui donner ça. Toushiro ne voulait pas la posséder, il voulait simplement qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Il la voulait elle car il croyait en elle et Rangiku s'était rendu compte qu'elle voulait être avec lui car elle lui faisait confiance, confiance dans son jugement.

Oui, elle trahirait la Soul Society pour lui, car elle avait confiance en ses choix, croyait en son sens de la justice, savait qu'il trahirait la Soul Society uniquement si la Soul Society le trahissait en premier. Oui, elle l'aurait à encore choisir plutôt que Gin, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu diriger son Zanpakuto contre lui, car là où elle croyait en Gin avec son coeur, elle croyait en Toushiro avec chaque fibre de son être, avec chaque souffle qu'elle inspirait, avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Mais, non pas parce qu'il possède son âme. Et, sans doute plus encore parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais déclarée sienne.

Mais, comparer son capitaine à Aizen lui paraissait impensable et offensant. Après tout, Aizen n'avait pas pris soin de son vice capitaine, utilisant Momo et la tuant une fois qu'elle avait atteint les limites de son utilité. Toushiro avait pris soin, plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, de son vice capitaine, lui apportant toujours son soutien et s'étant déjà fait blessé à sa place pour la protéger. Momo avait aimé une façade, un masque qui avait volé en éclats. Rangiku avait aimé un jeune garçon, sincère et vrai dans ses émotions, qui était à présent devenu un jeune homme mature et qui l'étonnait encore chaque jours par sa force née de sa détermination sans faille et une personnalité déterminée.

Fermant ses yeux papillonnants, Rangiku posa sa tête sur le lit, ses mains tenant légèrement celles de son capitaine, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'elle aura sans doute un torticolis en se réveillant ni de son dos qui la fera sans doute souffrir lorsqu'elle se redressera. Elle permis à la séduisante Maîtresse du Sommeil de l'aguicher, l'embrasser dans son apaisante obscurité, ne se préoccupant pas que ses habituels soyeux et brillants cheveux soient enchevêtrés, emmêlés par le sang coagulé de son capitaine, ne se souciant pas de son apparence débraillée. Elle permis aux rêves de la priver de sa conscience, ne se souciant pas de sa réputation de 'force de la nature', ne se souciant pas de ses responsabilités envers sa division, envers la Soul Society. Pour une fois, elle ne s'occuperait que d'elle-même, accomplissant ses propres désirs. Elle prendrait soin de lui. Et elle ne quitterait pas son côté.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas vraiment différente de Momo Hinamori. Comme elle, Rangiku avait aussi choisi son capitaine plutôt que son ami d'enfance, choisi son supérieur hiérarchique à son confident de toujours.

Momo avait choisi son capitaine par dévotion aveugle, niant complètement ses faiblesses, se cachant délibérément ses défauts, ne se concentrant que sur sa supposée perfection. Elle avait choisi Aizen parce qu'il l'avait clamée sienne.

Mais, Rangiku avait choisi son capitaine pour une fidélité née de l'amitié, une dévotion née de l'acceptation de ses faiblesses. Elle avait choisi son capitaine en dépit de ses défauts, l'aimant pour son imperfection. Elle avait choisi Toushiro parce qu'elle le voulait, le suivant de son plein gré.

Et cela faisait toute la différence.


End file.
